


Feeding the Beast

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Phoenix</p><p>Fleeing from a cruel king, Duo and his lovers find themselves captured by a strange magical being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

Trowa struggled against the vines, but found that for every one he managed to break away from, three more took its place. Soon he was held by the vines, arms and legs spread eagle. A quick look showed his friends weren't doing much better. Heero, always the strongest of the group, was still putting up a good fight, but even as it looked like he might escape, over a hundred vines covered the young man, hiding him from sight. When he reappeared, he was held immobile and helpless.

Wufei had been carrying a sword and was slowly being forced backward by the vines. The young warrior tried desperately to reach his friends, but the vines could not be denied. By the time Heero was captured, Wufei had been forced beyond Trowa's sight.

Duo was by the far in the worst situation. The vines had stripped away the longhaired man's clothes and a bright red blush covered his cheeks as he noticed Heero and Trowa staring at him.

A giggle broke the silence and all three captives shook their heads as a small blond suddenly appeared in the clearing and ogled them. He was naked and seemed completely comfortable with that fact.

"Nymph," Heero growled.

"We're dead," Duo whimpered.

The small blond shook his head fiercely. "Not dead. Dinner." Then the vines began to strip Heero and Trowa. The pair once again fought with everything they had. A yelp momentarily distracted them as they turned their attention to Duo. A vine had undone his braid and another was slowly rubbing over his nipples. Yet another had encircled Duo's manhood and begun to rub along its length. The two captives swallowed hard as they saw where a third vine was. It had snaked up inside Duo and the slender man was writhing, ,trying desperately to get it out of him. The blond simply giggled again and Duo's entire body went taunt as the vine brushed something that set his body on fire. Heero and Trowa redoubled their efforts as they realized the nymph's plans for them.

Duo writhed and whimpered as the vines caressed him inside and out. The blond nymph smiled as he watched the young man's reactions. Behind him, Trowa and Heero were being divested of any bothersome clothes.

"Please," Duo begged. "Please stop."

"Why?" The creature asked, tilting his head to one side as if considering a problem thoughtfully. "Am I hurting you? You don't sound like I'm hurting you. Maybe you just need more."

Duo cried out as the vines increased their rhythm and a larger one pushed inside him. Pleasure rolled him under and all he could do was give in to what the little nymph was doing. Seeing Duo stop fighting, the blond giggled again and turned to Trowa and Heero.

"Your turn," he called cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

The nymph turned to Trowa first and smiled hugely at the tall man. Vines began to snake along the ground toward him. Green eyes went wide as he pushed his muscles to the limit and still couldn't get free. His gaze settled on the moaning Duo and he saw his future there.

"Why are you doing this?" Trowa asked desperately. A vine graze his leg and he jerked against his bonds.

"Won't hurt you," the nymph proclaimed proudly, noticing Trowa's fear. "Just want to eat. Very hungry."

The green-eyed man shivered as a vine ran up his thigh to stroke his fast hardening length. Two more dropped over his shoulders and teased his nipples. A last one began to rub against the entrance to his body.

"No," Trowa moaned. He tensed every muscle, using his sudden, increased fear to his advantage. One of the vines holding his wrist snapped only to be replaced instantly by three more.

"Naughty!" The blond admonished. "Not do that! Might hurt. Now behave."

As if cued by the order, a vine thrust inside Trowa. He could feel it gently pushing into him, slowly stretching him as it went, and searching for the spot that would render him helpless. Unable to escape, Trowa tried to pull himself up and off the invader. All his effort was for nothing as it found what it was looking for and began to caress the spot.

Trowa threw his head back, mouth open in a silent cry of ecstasy. Every muscle in his body tensed as electric pleasure ran through him. A rhythm was created by the things holding him. It pushed him past his limits; forcing his rational mind to shut down. Nothing existed in all the world except those spots the vines were touching. To his dismay, he whimpered when the vine inside him left, and to his horror, he uttered a cry

of sheer joy as a larger one replaced and struck that special spot with mind-blowing force, increasing the pleasure tenfold.

Trowa rocked; his body drowning in absolute feeling. Heero watched him give in to the things the nymph controlled. Duo was already mindless from what was being done to him and now Trowa was following his example. The blond smiled pleasantly as Trowa's eyes clouded and his head fell back; only moans and sighs being uttered. Turning, the creature approached its final captive.

"My turn," Heero said grimly.

"Yes," the little blond said joyously.


	3. Chapter 3

Heero glared at the little creature approaching him. He refused to show his fear; if Trowa could be overwhelmed by this thing, he knew he was in trouble. Duo had always been a passionate young man; it was what drew his three lovers to him, so Heero had not been surprised when the vines pushed him beyond his limits. Trowa was a different matter; the tall man was strong willed and stubborn. That the creature had been able to reduce him to a writhing, moaning, mound of flesh did not bode well for Heero.

"Wufei, where are you?" He growled under his breath. The proud Asian was their only hope now. The blond giggled.

"You want other?" he asked, eyes glowing with laughter. "He happy now. No more grumpy. No more hurting."

Heero felt shock freeze his veins. The nymph had taken Wufei as well? With a roar of rage and fear, Heero began to thrash, throwing his body in every direction, pushing his muscles to their limits and beyond. Vines snapped and were instantly replaced by more. Still Heero struggled, refusing to give this thing whatever it wanted from him.

"You grumpiest one ever met," the nymph said in awe. It waited with wide blue eyes until Heero tired himself out. As the Japanese man hung panting, the blond studied him closely.

"Much pain," he whispered at length, then a bright smile split his face. "Make feel better. No more pain. Promise."

Heero was so tired he couldn't even offer a token resistance as the vines started their work. One slipped carefully inside him and began the process of stretching him. One caressed his manhood and two more tickled his nipples. However, several more vines snaked toward the captive man. One stroked his balls while the others gently ran up and down his thighs.

"What did I do to rate special treatment?" Heero gasped. The blond nymph was lifted up by several vines until he was face to face with his prisoner. A small hand ran slowly down Heero's cheek and the man couldn't help but think it felt as soft as a rose petal. The other hand held the back of the Asian's neck.

"No more pain," the nymph whispered softly, reverently. "Make feel better." As Heero opened his mouth to respond, the creature kissed him, invading his mouth with its tongue. Honey, Heero marveled, the creature tasted like honey. The kiss distracted the stubborn man long enough for his body to be fully prepared, and he moaned into the nymph's mouth as a large vine thrust inside of him and went straight for the spot that sent him spiraling out of control.

Heero's hips rocked with the ministrations of the vines. The nymph broke the kiss and surveyed his handiwork. While the man's eyes were still clear, they were beginning to get hazy. Moving away from his last captive, the little nymph moved to the center of the clearing. Four vines came out of the ground and attached themselves to his chest and sides. The nymph and the vines started to glow, as did the captives. Even as Heero's mind shut down, he realized what the fairy was up to. It feed off pleasure; it was eating their reactions to what the vines did. The knowledge did not comfort the man, however. There was no way to know how far the nymph would go to feed and how much any of them could take. As wave after wave of pleasure pushed him under, he wondered if any of them would leave this forest alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Duo awoke with a feeling of soreness and relaxation heíd never experienced before. Everything hurt, but he felt so good at the same time; it was very strange. The last thing he remembered was entering the Haunted Forest in hopes of evading Dermailís soldiers. No, there was something after that. A small blond. The nymph!

Duo surged to his feet, frightened eyes searching everywhere for the little demon. The longhaired man felt panic cloud his brain as he realized his saviors were nowhere to be found. What had that thing done to them? If anything happened to them, it was all his fault. Theyíd come to rescue him; save him from the bastard whoíd wiped his people off the planet ten years ago. Dermail had much to pay for.

Finding no sign of either his saviors or the nymph, Duo decided to start a search; it was at this he noticed his lack of clothes. The young man stared at himself. This was going to be a problem. A gruff voice brought his attention to the far side of the clearing.

"Well, this is gonna be easier than we thought." The speaker was a soldier from Dermailís castle. Behind him, in the process of surrounding Duo, were about fifteen men.

Duo began to back up until he bumped into someone behind him. He spun expecting to see a soldier and instead saw the smiling nymph.

"Friends?" It questioned happily. 

With a curse, Duo backed away, causing the nymphís brow to crease in confusion. 

"Kisama!" Wufeiís voice echoed through the clearing as he, Heero, and Trowa, all three completely naked with their arms bound behind them, were dragged into the area by several soldiers. "Let us go you spawn of diseased pigs!"

The soldier holding the fierce Asian laughed and drove his gauntleted fist into Wufeiís unprotected stomach. The young man collapsed to his knees gasping for breath.

"No hurt!" The little nymph shouted angrily. "Not right." 

Duo cast a surprised glance at the creature. He opened his mouth to say something, but it came out as startled yelp as the lead soldier grabbed him from behind. The man was all hands, running fingers over the longhaired manís skin.

"Leave him alone," Heero commanded, jabbing his elbow into the side of the soldier holding him. Three soldiers tackled the fighter and delivered blow after blow to his body. The men laughed as their silent victim started to bleed. Trowa twisted violently in his captorís grasp, but was unable to break free. Wufei tried to crawl to Heeroís aide; the soldier standing over him just planted a foot in the middle of his back and stood on him. The action brought a strangled cry of pain from the pinned man. A shriek of incredible rage stilled all movement.

"You not nice!" 

Everyone turned to see the small nymph was hovering just off the ground, a strong wind whipped around him and his eyes glowed red.

"You not nice. You not friends. You hurt nice ones! You pay!" Then all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

All the soldiers turned to see the nymph floating off the ground, a look of pure fury on his face.

"Kill him!" The soldier holding Duo commanded, fear coloring his voice.

Drawing their swords, Dermail's men approached the seemingly helpless creature. It smiled a cold, humorless 

smile."Goodbye," it said with no emotion.

Vines shot out of the ground around the men. In seconds the battle was engaged; if one could even call it a battle. The soldiers tried to cut the vines as they attacked, but discovered, as their prisoners had, there were just too many of them. One man fell, choking as his throat was crushed. Another's arm was pulled off and Wufei was drenched in his blood. Others were skewered by sharp branches that impaled the men like spikes.

The soldier holding Duo looked around at his dying man and the red-eyed nymph. His grip shifted and he drew his dagger to press it against the longhaired man's neck. When the last of the soldiers were dead, the nymph inclined his head toward their leader.

"Stay back, or I will kill him," the shaking man ordered the blond.

The creature simply smiled. Duo felt the blade dig into his skin and readied himself for death. It would be better than going back, but he had been so close to freedom after so long. Closing his eyes, Duo waited for the slice that would end his life.

"I don't like you," He heard the creature declare. The man holding him made a strange sort of gasp and then the arms holding him were gone. Spinning around, the young man found his captor laying on the ground, an expression of utter surprise on his face and his own throat gone. Duo was free again, but at what cost? Looking around, he saw Wufei drenched in another's blood and unable to stand, Trowa trying to staunch the flow of blood from one of Heero's wounds. Finally, his violet eyes focused on the blond nymph. While its expression was no longer angry, it was watching them with an air of speculation and Duo found himself wondering what was coming.

Duo ran to Heero's side. The injured man was losing blood at an alarming rate. Wufei lay unconscious nearby and Duo was afraid to touch him; the bruise covering his entire back told him the injuries could be serious and were beyond anyone here. He choked back a sob when Trowa moved away from Heero and moved over to his compatriot. The tall man knew there was nothing he could do for Heero, so he moved to one he might be able to help. Duo gently took Heero's hand; he had promised not to leave the man and would stay with him until his last breath eased from him. Maybe he would stay forever.

"Leave soon," the nymph observed quietly. He had snuck up on them, but they no longer feared the creature. What more could be done to them?

"Wufei can't be moved," Trowa said softly. "You will have to make your way to Relena and Une by yourself, Duo." More soldiers would come or the small nymph would kill them, either way, the tall man would not abandon his friend.

"Isn't there anything..." Duo started to say, but Trowa's headshake cut him off. The three men who risked it all to save him would go no further than this. Their lives for his freedom. "It's not right."

"Few things in life go as we want," the tall man observed. "You should go now. I will keep the creature busy."

The creature had other ideas. A deep rumble shook the ground and two pod shaped planets burst from the ground. They dragged themselves toward the four men on vines until they were only a few yards from the small group. Once stopped, they split down the middle like a mouth opening. More vines crept along the ground to encircle Heero and Wufei.

"NO!" Duo cried and tried to break the plant's grip. Trowa moved forward only to find himself restrained by the slender ropes.

"Will heal," the nymph told Duo as he gripped the young man's waist and pulled him away from the still figures. "Make better. No more pain."

Duo thrashed in the blond's grip. His guilt and shame for causing this roiled in his veins. A small part of him, however, prayed the nymph was telling the truth.

The little nymph let Duo go once the plants swallowed his friends. The young man collapsed to his knees. Trowa still stood, held by the vines, his expression empty. The blond ran a hand down Duo's back and spoke softly.

"Make better now. You see."

One vine reached out from each plant and attached itself to the nymph. Duo and Trowa stared blankly as the plants and blond began to glow, then power flowed from the blond to the plants. Neither man could believe what they were seeing. The little blond was feeding his energy to the things that had consumed Wufei and Heero. Could it be? Could it really be healing them? Hope grew in both men's hearts.

For over two hours, the strange exchange took place. Duo sat by Trowa, who was still a prisoner. The tall man tried to convince him to leave, but he refused. Finally, the vines detached from the nymph and the plants' mouths opened. Heero and Wufei were gently disgorged. Their skin was once more flawless, all trace of the damage and blood gone. The plants then sank back into the ground leaving no trace of their existence.

Duo ran forward to check both men and was relived to see they were just sleeping. This had to be some sort of miracle. No one had ever heard of a faire helping anyone. He turned to the creature and found it kneeling on the ground panting. A flash of concern gripped his heart. What had this gift cost the little blond?

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Tired," the little creature smiled. "Was very hard. Almost lost." Blue eyes focused on Duo's face. "Hungry again." This time its tone was apologetic.

Duo felt something run along his leg and shuddered. Behind him, he could hear Trowa's soft curse and the sounds of his struggling. The longhaired man looked the nymph in the face and was surprised with what he saw. Sorrow, apology, embarrassment, and hunger. It suddenly occurred to him the creature didn't want to do this, but had to.

"It's OK." Duo said. "Would it be enough if you just took me? Trowa needs to look after Heero and Wufei." It was the truth. Trowa had the most experience with injuries and if they needed any sort help, he could provide it. There was more to it than that though. Duo was used to being used like that, the warriors weren't; they would be more deeply affected than he and they were only in this situation because of him. In addition, he owed the little blond for helping his friends. Whatever creature needed, he would provide if it was in his power.

"Sure?" The creature questioned. A nod from Duo was his answer. A brilliant smile lit up the blond's face as the vines lifted Duo off his feet. The last thing the violet-eyed man heard before his senses began to overload was the nymph's sweet voice. "I am Quatre, my friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Trowa, Wufei, and Heero watched Duo writhing in the grasp of the vines. The three warriors were torn between conflicting emotions. They wanted to free their comrade from the nymph's clutches, but were unsure what would happen if they interfered with its feeding. Duo could be killed. Unacceptable. The other thing tearing at their minds was their own arousal. The sight of Duo's sweat covered body thrashing in ecstasy, being caressed by the vines, and the sounds he made caused the other men to have some problems with their lower regions.

As Wufei and Trowa decided to ease their suffering, Heero closed his eyes. Perhaps if he thought about the report he was going to make to Queen Relena he could get Duo out of his mind. Focusing, the Asian fighter sent his mind back one year. So much had happened since then.

 

Relena ruled a peaceful country that had little in the way of defenses; it was surrounded by mountains and they provided most of the protection. However, a frightening rumor had reached her court. According to legend, there had been a time when humans were little more than slaves to the elder races. The story went that humans prayed daily for an ability that would allow them to free themselves. People wanted magic or extra strength. Anything. Finally, the prayers were granted.

People became able to wield magic, but something truly special occurred in a small mountain village. The people there could wield magic more powerful than anything the elder races could come up with and when one villager died, all that he or she knew, all their powers and abilities were passed on to the rest of the surviving members. Those people had become incredibly powerful.

Fortunately for the world, after humans were free, all the villagers returned to their homes; they had no interest in ruling the world or fighting for others, living peacefully was the center of their lives. Over a thousand years passed before anyone heard about them again and then it was only to talk about their death. Dermail, the ruler of a country near Relena's, had teamed up with the elder races and wiped out the village; down to the last child.

Once this was done, Dermail turned his attention to his neighbors. For the first ten years, he moved slowly, conquering one country about every two years; then suddenly, about six years ago, everything changed. Someone with unbelievable magical powers allied with Dermail and kingdom after kingdom fell to him. Now he eyed Relena's throne and her. He actually asked for her hand in marriage. Wisely, the young woman asked for time to think the proposal over. While trying plan, a spy came to he court reporting the whispered rumor that started everything. The rumor stated that Dermail's ally was the last of the legendary people and the evil King sought to force the young Queen to bear his heir.

She summoned her advisors and came up with a plan: Wufei, Trowa, and Heero. The three men would infiltrate Dermail's castle and find his secret weapon. Destroy the person if necessary, bring them back if possible. So it began. Wufei joined the castle guard. A month later, one of the Queen's closest friends, Lord Treize, visited the castle as a merchant; Heero came along as the bodyguard. Three weeks later, Trowa's sister Catherine brought her circus for an extended stay and her brother with it.

What they discovered was nothing like what they expected. It seemed that Dermail had indeed not killed all the villagers. He had spared a single two-year-old child. The elves sealed the boy's power and bound him with a ward that forced him to obey whoever wore a certain talisman; he could not use his powers without a direct order. Worse yet, the child had to obey every order given to him. The boy, Duo, had all the knowledge and power of his people and Dermail forced him to use it to conquer and kill.

The three men found that monstrous enough, but the King's debauchery stretched even farther as Heero discovered. Dermail wanted Heero to work for him and one night the fighter had come back to his room to find a completely naked Duo in his bed. Stunned, the man couldn't react until the naked beauty moved to remove his armor; it was then Heero saw those violet eyes. The eyes were dull like glass.

Breaking away from the slender man, Heero demanded an explanation. In a toneless voice, Duo told him that Dermail wanted the Asian fighter to join his personal guard and thought Duo would make a nice bribe. Anger boiled in the bodyguard's veins and he pushed his 'lover' away, disgusted by Duo and Dermail, which was when he learned why the young man obeyed when commanded.

Duo's face contorted into a mask of agony and he collapsed into a shivering heap. Shocked, Heero had quickly moved to his side. The longhaired man grabbed his would be rescuer in an iron grip and begged to be taken; the frantic prisoner promised anything if Heero'd just end the pain. Unable to think of another way to ease the terrible suffering he saw, he agreed. The reaction was immediate.

Duo's body relaxed and a true smile graced his eyes and lips. Without hesitation, he rose gracefully and moved to the bed, stretching out and waiting to be joined. Thinking fast, Heero walked slowly over to him, asking questions all the way. Everything was answered in that same toneless voice.

If Duo did not do exactly as ordered, he would experience every death wound his people had ever felt; the agony was beyond understanding. He had been ordered to seduce Heero and answer any questions honestly. Over the course of the night, the entire story of Duo's life was revealed and even the details of his life at court.

The King had taken Duo first when he was just seven years old and since that night the young man's bed had never been empty. Dermail passed the young man around to anyone he wanted to bring to his side or impress. The tragedy of Duo's life touched the hardened fighter's heart. Unwilling to let him suffer again, Heero gave in and he turned out to be the most talented lover Heero knew.

Wufei was the next to be visited. Dermail rewarded him for catching a supposed traitor. The former scholar discovered the same things as Heero. Dermail even sent Duo to visit Treize, before the merchant left; maybe to ease the loss of his bodyguard. The advisor reacted by finding the undercover men and ordering them to get the slender beauty out of "this nightmare" by "any means necessary." More than happy to comply, the men went to work.

As if fate conspired to help them, not long after Trowa attracted the King's attention through his performances in the circus and was "invited" to spend a night in "His Majesty's bedchamber." While there, the tall man noticed the talisman around Dermail's neck. It hadn't taken long for the plan to be finalized.

In the end, it had been so very easy to get what they needed. The King tended to get drunk and bodyguard Heero and Captain of the Guard Wufei took him to his chambers and relieved him of certain necklace on the way. Then they killed Duo's guard and met Trowa at the gates. The tall man had already killed the guards there and made sure all the circus people were long gone. With nothing left at the castle, the men took their prize and made for their home.

In retrospect, Heero knew he should have killed Dermail when the opportunity arose, but that went against everything Relena stood for and she would never have forgiven him. The man had sent everything he had to capture them. Day after day became a fight for survival. None of them knew how to activate the talisman and that left the best weapon unusable. Finally, they had been cornered outside a well known haunted forest. People went in, but did not come out. Ever.

With soldiers breathing down their necks, the four men tried to lose them in the forest. This was where they'd run into the nymph. It had taken their clothes, weapons, and most importantly, the talisman. There was no telling if they could find it again.

 

A soft sound caused Heero to open his eyes and return to the present. The vines were lowering an unconscious Duo to the ground. Wufei and Trowa quickly surrounded the still figure as the blond creature turned to its captives. It smiled sweetly and spread its arms wide.

Thousands of vines suddenly sprang from the ground. Before anyone could react, Duo was torn away from the fighters and they were wrapped in a quivering mass of green. In seconds, they vines were so tight none of the three men could move. With grim expressions, they waited to see what was going to happen next.

To Be Continued....


End file.
